I Like it when You
by deanbears
Summary: 'She heard someone whistle behind her. Her mouth dropped when she saw who it was. 'Malfoy' Hermione gives Draco a piece of her mind. Short little Dramione Drabble. Inspired by the song 'Skinny Genes' by Eliza Doolittle. Sweet, funny. Bit of a songfic


**I Like it when You…**

Hermione was walking down the corridor. She had fallen asleep in the library and just woke up.

She really should relax a bit; the last few weeks were full of nothing but studying, essays and learning new spells. Not to mention the essays she would have to correct for Harry and Ron.

Tomorrow she would take a long bath in the prefects bathroom, and after that she planned on spending hours and hours of reading in one of her favourite Muggle books; _Emma_.

She stopped at the corner of the hall, looking out for teachers or Filch, pausing Hermione looked up checking to see if Peeves was somewhere near, but the ceiling was empty.

The whole castle was empty, it was already past curfew.

Hermione was halfway down the hall when her bookbag burst open.

'Bugger!' she muttered.

She got down to gather her things when she heard someone whistle behind her.

Hermione got up slowly. That was the fifth time this week someone whistled at her. But every time the whistler was gone by the time she had turned to see who it was. But not this time.

As quickly as she could without falling Hermione turned.

Hermione's mouth dropped as she saw who it was.

'Malfoy?'

'Looking good, Granger.' Draco pushed himself up from the wall and walked towards Hermione.

'Shut it. You are-' Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it again.

'You're just'- ' She needed more time to think about she was going to say.

'Why are you whistling at me?' she finally asked, Draco stopped walking and opened his mouth.

'Because you look quite good for a-'

Hermione pointed her finger at him. 'Don't you dare say it.'

'- Mudblood.' Draco finished his line, smirking.

'I've had it Malfoy! I've just had it!' Hermione dropped the book she just picked up.

'Whatcha going to do about? Send some birds at me like you did with the Weasel last year?'

Hermione smiled sweetly and walked slowly towards Draco.

'You would like that, wouldn't you?' She stopped in front of him and put her finger to his chest.

'You want to know what _I_ don't like?' Hermione whispered. 'I don't like your point of view; I know you'll never change. You're a prat, and you'll always be one.' Hermione started walking a circle around Draco.

'You're stingin' me with your attitude. But every time, I've got the mind to walk away.'

Hermione stopped walking around Draco and brought her mouth to his left ear.

'I _really_don't like your arrogance, or your policies. Walking around here like you're the king of the castle and your superior to everyone.' She whispered in his ear.

Draco shuddered when her breath burshed past his ear. Hermione walked to his other side and whispered in his other ear.

'And you have just one quality.'

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'And that is?'

Hermione walked back to her books and quills lying on the floor. She got down and repaired her bag with a quick spell. She hoisted it over her shoulder before turning to give Draco his answer.

'I don't mind it when you…' Hermione smiled and whistled like Draco had not five minutes before.

'Brings out the best in me, when you…' Another whistle was followed.

Draco smiled.

'It shows that you've got good taste, Malfoy.'

Hermione turned and continued her way before she had reached the corner she heard a whistle behind her.

She turned to see Draco still standing on the same spot he had the whole time. He smirked at sent her a wink.

Hermione was dumbstruck and felt all her blood rush to her cheeks, but she recovered quickly and smiled sweetly.

'Goodnight Draco' Hermione almost sang, she blew Draco a kiss and turned.

Bedtime.

**AN:  
**Wow, this is so different than my first fanfic, and different then the other story I am writing now!  
But, when I heard the first lines of this song, it just made me think of Draco right away, and an oneshot was created!  
So, please review! I want to know what you think! Should I write these little story's more often, or is it that bad, and should I stick to the Delilah-style ;)?

**This one shot was inspired by the song: Skinny Genes by Eliza Doolittle  
Unfortunately, I don't own the characters of this story, all owned by J.K. Rowling! Smart woman!  
**


End file.
